Ese Potter!
by pauly-fanatica-0808
Summary: Historias de Hogwart,7° curso de los merodeadores.rnMuchas peleas, bromas, risas, romance, tristeza, traiciones y sobretodo AVENA ¬¬U..solo entren..XD
1. Conversaciones en la sala común

**Ese Potter…!!!**

**Capítulo numero uno: **Conversaciones en la sala común

-Lily sale del baño ahora por favor no vamos a alcanzar a desayunar y no vamos a poder comer hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Una chica desesperada estaba en la puerta del baño de las chicas de séptimo. Tenía su uniforme puesto. Una falda demasiado corta para ser del colegio y la blusa tenia desabrochada los primeros 2 botones. Encima tenía su capa negra. Su pelo, café claro, estaba amarrado en un tomate. Se llamaba Isabel.

Lily- volvió a hablar- Kathy esta abajo esperándonos hace 10 minutos. ¿Qué tanto te arreglas?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una bella pelirroja con una larga cabellera y unas ondulaciones. El pelo le llegaba a media espalda. Su falda. Un poco más larga que la de su amiga dejaba relucir unas lindas piernas. Su blusa estaba abotonada, dejando solo abierto el primero.

¿Qué tanto me arreglo Isa?- le dijo Lily cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga- ¿Qué tanto te arreglaste tu?

-Ja!, mejor bajemos o Kathy nos va matar por que no alcanzo a desayunar.

En la sala común reinaba el caos del primer día de clases. Especialmente entre los niños de primero. Ellas que ya estaban experimentadas no sufrían del nervio del primer día.

En un sillón frente a la chimenea estaba Kathy hablando con Remus Lupin. Uno de los miembros de los merodeadores.

Los merodeadores eran un grupo de chicos de séptimo año conformados por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y otro chico (n/a: no voy a nombrar en todo el fic, creo yo, , total ¿Quién lo va a echar de menos?)

Potter era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, uno de los cazadores, tenía pelo negro azabache, ojos café que derretían a todas las chicas de Hogwart y usaba gafas lo que le daba aire mas sexy.

Black era famoso, primero por ser un Black, y por tener el mejor cuerpo y cara del colegio. Era guapo en todos los sentidos y tenia unos ojos azules tenia muchas admiradoras, incluso su club de fan. Era el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch.

Remus Lupin era el chico perfecto. Ojos color miel, pelo café flaquito y muy amable. Es el mejor alumno del colegio. Después de el venían Potter y Black. Lupin no jugaba Quidditch pero era el maestro de ajedrez mágico. Todas las chicas soñaban con ser su novia.

-Por fin Lily, pensé que la taza te había comido- la saludo Kathy

-Buenos días para ti también- saludo la pelirroja- hola Remus. ¿has tenido que soportar a Kathy durante la mañana?

Kathy la miro con cara de poco amigo

-Si, pero tuvimos una charla bastante alegre y productiva.

- ¿y se puede saber de que?- pregunto Isa bastante interesada en que tendrían en común Remus y Kathy

-De Snape y su túnica nueva- respondió Kathy

Dos chicos bajaron en ese momento de las habitaciones de séptimo. Eran Sirius y James. Los dos venían recién bañados porque tenian su pelo mojados y el olor del perfume llenó la sala común.

-Por fin bajaron chicos- dijo Remus viendo cuando sus amigos bajaron por las escaleras.- ¿qué esperaban? Que empezara las clases. Tenemos que ir a desayunar.

-Holas chicas-dijo Sirius haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo- ¿cómo amanecieron? ¿soñaron conmigo?

-Fíjate que no Sirius- dijo Lily- tenia mejores cosas en que gastar mi sueños.

-Como en mi amigo aquí presente ¿o no?- refiriéndose a James.

-Pierdete Black- grito Isabel- ¿vamos a desayunar chicas? Tengo muchísima hambre. Y las tres salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

* * *

**Documento vacío transformado en un verdadero best-seller de Si claro, ojalas pudiera pasar algo asi. Pero igual podrían dejarme un Review para saber su opinión de mi primer fic. Espero que sea de su agrado...Feliz Navidad a todos y prospero año nuevo.**


	2. Bendita Botella

**Oigan muchas gracias a Yare y Lily chan por los Reviews. Es súper emocionante saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribes. Me encanta. Así que ahora les dejos el otro capitulo. Dejenme Reviews.**

* * *

Ese Potter!!!!

Capitulo dos: Bendita botella

El día había sido sumamente cansador para todos los estudiantes del colegio. Y los Gryffindor de séptimo no eran la excepción. Tres chicas y tres chicos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común. La sala ya estaba vacía porque eran ya cerca de las 12 de la noche. Los temas de conversación ya se habían acabado.

-Estoy aburrido- Sirius estaba sentado solo en un sillón. Tenia su cabeza afirmada con la mano- ¿por qué no hacemos algo?

-¿cómo que Black?- pregunto Lily- Inventa algo tu porque tu estas aburrido.

-¿porqué no jugamos a un juego que aprendí en el verano?- aporto a la conversación Isabel

- ¿y cual seria ese Isa?- pregunto Kathy- ya tengo experiencia en tus juegos y no son muy...muy...tu sabes

- Se llama "la botella"

-"la botella"????- dijo James- ¿ahí que tomar algo? ¿wiski de fuego?

- Ya quisieras Potter- dijo Isa- es un juego muggle. Se pone la botella en medio de un grupo y uno la gira. A quien le apunte la botella tendra que besarlo. Y si ni quiere tendra que hacer una penitencia. ¿quién se apunta?

-YO!!!- dijo Sirius levantándose de su silla- siempre y cuando me toque besarte a ti.

-Ya quisieras besar a la Isa Sirius. Yo igual juego-dijo Kathy

-Y yo también- James se unió al grupo y se sentó en el suelo. Kathy, Isa y Sirius lo siguieron.

Remus miró a Lily. La verdad era que a Remus no le gustaba mucho el juego, pero no quería ser el único que digiera que no, también no tendría nada que perder, estaba jugando Kathy. Así que se apuntó

Lily estaba pensando casi lo mismo. Estar besando a los merodeadores no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero tendría algo que contarle a sus nietos. Así que se apuntó.

Estaban todos sentados en círculo. James estaba al lado de Isabel, esta al lado de Lily, al lado de ella estaba Sirius y al lado de el estaba Remus y cerrando el circulo estaba Kathy.

-falta la botella- dijo Remus

-que observador Lunático, mira, tambien estamos sentados en circulo.

-cállate Sirius

- Ya déjense los dos- dijo Lily- jugemos. _Accio botella_

Una botella voló por el cielo de la sala común y se poso en la mano de Lily. Era una botella de Cerveza de Manteca.

-Hey- dijo Siris mirando la botella- esa botella es mía

-bueno, entonces si no la quieres prestar dejamos el juego para otro dia- dijo Isa

-No estaba diciendo eso cariño- dijo Sirius poniendo cara sexy mientras miraba a Isabel- si no que estaba comentando que esa botella es mía.

-No me digas cariño, Black

-Ya, por favor- dijo James hartándose un poco de la situación- ¿vamos a jugar o no?

-Parece que Potter esta un poco apurado por jugar- dijo Kathy mirando a James- quizás a quien quiere darle un beso.

-Eso es mentira- se defendió James- solo quiero que empiece el juego, están puro peleando.

-Parece que no vamos a poder jugar a nada- dijo Lily un poco agobiada con las peleas- están todo el dia peleando. ¿quién empieza?- dijo agarrando la botella.

-Yo

Lily le paso la botella a Isabel. La chica giró la botella rápidamente y paró frente a Kathy.

-No me puedes besar

-No te voy a besar- dijo Isabel- en caso de que pase esto se gira la botella otra vez.

-Yo quería ver como se besaban- comentó Sirius- nunca he visto a dos chicas besarse.

-Entonces te vas a quedar con las ganas- Dijo Isabel mientras giraba la botella nuevamente. Esta vez se demoró mas en parar, paraba lentamente hasta que paró delante de un chico, el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Sirius Black.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuro Isabel. Si quería no lo tenía que besar y tenía que hacer una penitencia. Pero quizás que le harían hacer los chicos.

-Si quieres puedes elegir Penitencia- le recordó Lily

-No, prefiero besar a Sirius

La chica se paro y se dirigió donde el. No se podia leer su cara estaba entre feliz, aterrada, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza. Sirius también se paro. Tenia un mirada de felicidad. Hace tiempo que Sirius quería a Isabel. Habían sido novios el curso pasado, pero todo había quedado hasta ahí. Nadie sabia por que Isabel había terminado la relación.

Sirius la tomo de la cintura. A Isa le recorrió algo por la espalda. Todavía lo seguía queriendo. Sirius se acerco lentamente a la boca de la chica y cerró sus ojos. La chica también los cerro. Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos hasta que Sirius tomo la iniciativa y la beso dulce y lentamente como solo el sabia hacer. La chica le correspondió. Por unos segundos paresia que ya no estaban en la sala común y que volvían a estar los dos juntos. Isabel fue la que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo bruscamente de el. Lo miro a los ojos por un instante y se fue a sentar. Sirius se quedo parado por un momento en medio del circulo y volvió a su puesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que James hablo.

-Bueno, ahora a quien le toca

-A Kathy

Kathy tomo la botella y la hizo girar. Paro delante de James. No lo dudo ni un instante en decir.

-Penitencia.

* * *

**Ya hasta ahí lo dejo. Ahora tengo que salir. Espero que les guste. En el otro capitulo sigo con la penitencia de Kathy y otras cosas. Xao**


	3. Bendita Botella II

**Capitulo tres: **Bendita Botella II

**Yap aquí esta la continuación, espero q les guste. Las contestaciones a los Reviews están al final del capítulo. Chao y manden reviews. Se acepta de todo.**

_Kathy tomo la botella y la hizo girar. Paro delante de James. No lo dudo ni un instante en decir._

_-Penitencia._

* * *

Estaba claro que los chicos inventarían una horrible penitencia. Total, le gustaba ver como la gente hacia cosas graciosas, para ellos.

Se reunieron los cinco en un grupo mientras Kathy se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Se demoraban mucho ne decidir algo. De repente se escuchaban risas de los chicos y negaciones de las chicas. A veces se escuchaba la voz de Sirius diciendo algo y todos le gritaban que bajara la voz.

Pasados unos minutos parecía que aun no se habían decidido que hacer con Kathy. Bueno eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Los chicos se separaron y volvieron a sus puestos, Kathy se sentó en el suelo nuevamente.

-y bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Las chicas la miraron detenidamente. Si solo supiera.

-Bueno- hablo Sirius- supimos por ahí que en tu habitación tienes una hermosa ropa interior.

-¿Qué?- Kathy no se esperaba eso. Todo menos eso. Claro que tenia una hermosa ropa interior, desde colales hasta babydoll (no se como se escribe eso) pero ¿Qué querían? Miró a sus amigas, ellas eran las culpables de todo.

-Bueno- continuo Sirius como si Kathy no hubiera interrumpido- queremos que te la pongas y bajes.

Kathy se paró del suelo como si nada. Subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, a los cinco minutos bajo nuevamente con una bata.

Se acerco a los chicos y se saco l bata. Todos se preguntaban ¿de donde sacó tanta valentia?

Kathy iba vestida con un baby doll negro entero, llegaba hasta la entrepierna, muy escotado, tipo colales por detrás y dejaba la espalda descubierta. Los chicos se querían morir. Kathy tenía muy buen cuerpo. Las chicas también se querían morir, de vergüenza.

Se volvio a poner la bata y se sentó.

-¿a quien le toca a ahora?- pregunto como si lo que acababa de hacer era lo más normal del mundo

-a Remus- dijo Isabel

Remus tomo la botella un poco nervios, no iba nunca a decir penitencia, tocara a quien le tocara besarle.

La botella giró y giró hasta que paro frente a una chica con bata. Ahora ella no podía echarse atrás. Los chicos se miraron y se pararon al mismo tiempo y se pusieron al medio del círculo.

Se miraron otro rato hasta que Kathy se acerco rapidamente al chico y lo beso y el correspondió el beso. Tan rápido como se acerco la chica se alejo de el rompiendo la magia del momento. Se volvió a sentar y Remus saliendo de su estado de "que paso aquí" también se sentó.

-Chicos- dijo James después de que Remus se sentara- son las 1 de la mañana. Deberiamos ir a acostarnos ya. Mañana tenemos clases.

-Te quieres acostar solo porque te toca a ti ahora- dijo Isabel

-Eso es mentira

-Es verdad- dijo Sirius- no sabia que eras cobarde jajajajaja

-James tiene razón. Es tarde ya- dijo Remus

-uuuu, parece que ahora se acordó de las reglas Lupin- dijo irónicamente Isabel.

-Hey, yo no veo a LiLy quejándose y ella igual es prefecta- dijo Kathy

-NO me metan a mí en esa pelea.

-Si nadie esta peleando- dijo James

-Como que no están peleando, están casi gritándose y todo por tu culpa- le dijo Lily- _"Deberíamos ir a acostarnos ya. Mañana tenemos clases"_- dijo imitando la voz de James

-No te burles de James- dijo Remus casi gritando defendiendo a su amigo- tiene razón en lo que dijo.

-No le grites a MI amiga Remus Lupin- dijo Isabel parándose y apuntándolo con la varita.

-Guarda la varita- dijo Sirius viendo que la situación empezaba a tomar otro camino.

-No me des ordenes Black- dijo Isabel ahora apuntando a Sirius.

-No te esta dando ordenes, te esta diciendo que lo mejor es que huarde la varita.

-¿Te entro la comezón de prefecto ahora, Lupin? ¿Quieres hacer todo bien?- dijo Kathy, luego continuo- debimos irnos a la cama cuando estábamos dando puro jugo en la sala común. (chilenismo, al que no entienda es como que estaban haciendo nada, perdiendo el tiempo)

- ¿y por que no te fuiste ahí?- dijo James- no te hubiéramos echado de menos.

-a si- dijo Kathy- entonces el gran...

-SILENCIO!!!!!!!!- grito Lily furia de ira- ya se van TODOS a la cama. TODOS- vio que ninguno se movió de su puesto- ¿Qué parte no entendieron "TODOS A LA CAMA"?

Los chicos empezaron a levantarse del suelo. Sirius tomó su botella. Y lentamente volvieron a sus dormitorios.

* * *

**Lo siento, me quedo horrible este capitulo. No me gusto para nada, pero tenia que hacerlo. No me gusto la pelea, la encontré tonta, ni la penitencia. Pero bueno, es lo que hay no mas. Yap ojalas me dejen Reviews, aunque sean malos ya que después de este capítulo es lo que voy a tener que aceptar.**

**Erissed:** Muxas gracias Laia , eres sumamente simpática, gracias por agregarme a tu MSN y enseñarme esas cosas, de verdad que no sabia. También me encanta que este fic haya sido de tu agrado. Asi que aquí va este otro capítulo para ti.

**LilyChan:** Sabes, yo igual me hubiera tirado a James sin dudarlo, pero el es de Lily y ahí que dejarlo asi.


	4. El porque

**Capítulo 4**: el porque...

A la mañana siguiente estaban los séptimo de gryffindor en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La clase de por si no estaba muy interesante, el tema, los vampiros, ya estaba muy trillado lo habian estudiado en 5 y en 3.

-Los vampiros, generalmente, viven solos, muy pocas veces son las que se ven a dos o mas en un lugar…

Esta clase la compartían con los ravenclaw cosa que disgustaba un poco a Isabel. Es mas, sus amigas se habían dado cuenta que le molestaban todas las clases compartidas con los ravenclaw desde que termino su corta relación con Sirius. La chica siempre eludía las preguntas del tema.

Isabel miraba la punta de su pluma, trataba de no mirar al lado derecho de la sala, donde se ubicaban los ravenclaw. Si, existía una razón por la cual termino con Sirius, y esa razón se encontraba en esa sala y tenia un nombre. Laia. Miro a esta chica.

Estaba sentada en el último puesto del lado derecho de la sala con la mirada sobre un chico…Isabel le siguió la vista y pudo notar que estaba mirando a Sirius. Una ola de celos le paso por el cuerpo ¿celos? ¿de que tendría que estar celosa? ¿a ella ya no le gustaba Sirius, o si?. Como odiaba a esa chica, le quito lo que más quería en el mundo, su Sirius. ¿Qué tenia esa chica?, era linda, si, muy linda quizas, tenia un pelo negro liso con pequeñas ondas, muy largo y la tez blanca y ojos azules, era delgada, prefecta. Perfecta, era perfecta.

-maldita- murmuro lo mas despacio posible

-¿Qué dijiste Isa?- le pregunto Lily mirando hacia donde estaba mirando ella. Le siguió la vista y vio a Laia- ¿Qué pasa con Oyin? (apellido de Laia)

-Nada, que va a pasar, concéntrate en la clase o si no nos van a quitar puntos.

Lily la miró raro y volvió la vista al profesor. La verdad es que su amiga si que se comportaba rara estando los ravenclaw cerca. ¿Qué tenia que ver Laia en todo el asunto? Bueno, solo tendría que volver a preguntarle.

Sonó el timbre de término de la clase Y Lily salio con Isa del aula. Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba James se acerco a Sirius.

-¿Qué onda Canuto?- le dijo mientras cerraba su mochila.

¿de que?- pregunto Sirius.

-que eres tonto tu. De esa chica de rave- le dijo- ¿Cómo es que se llama?..Laia Oyin, esa y de cómo Isabel la miraba. Tenía una mirada de odio que ni te la crees.

-No se de lo que estas hablando James. Tengo que ir…ir… a la biblioteca- le dijo esquivando el tema y salio corriendo.

La verdad, pensó Sirius, que esa chica de verdad le caía mal. Fue en parte la culpable de terminar su relación con Isabel. En parte si, la otra fue de el. Todavía recordaba ese día.

**_----------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------_**

_¡¡Sirius!!_

_Una chica de Ravenclaw de sexto año perseguia a un Sirius Black que se dirigia a la biblioteca._

_-¿Qué pasa Oyin?- le pregunto parando por fin. La chica venia persiguiendolo desde hace unos 15 minutos._

_-¿A dónde vas Sirius?_

_-A la biblioteca- respondió, volvió a caminar hacia la biblioteca._

_-ah!!!- le dijo Laia siguiendolo- supe que tenias novia_

_-Si_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Isabel_

_-¿ella?- le dijo Laia- que raro, hace unos minutos la vi besandose con otro chico._

_Sirius paro. ¿seria verdad?_

_-mentira- le dijo, tratándose de convencer el mismo. No creía a Isa capaz de eso._

_-Es verdad Sirius, yo nunca te mentiría- Laia se acercaba peligrosamente a Sirius. Se acerco a sus labios y lo beso. En ese momento Isabel salía de la biblioteca con unos libros. Levanto la vista y vio a su novio con otra chica. Los libros se le cayeron, haciendo un sonido sumamente fuerte que hizo que Laia se separara de Sirius rápidamente. Miro a ambos y se fue en otra dirección._

_Isabel se quedo ahí mirando a su "novio" mientras las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas._

_-Te odio- fue lo único que salio de su boca y se fue por la misma dirección que se había ido Laia._

**_------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------_**

Nada había podido hacer o decir Sirius para que Isabel lo perdonara. Sabia que la culpa era de el. Nada había vuelto a hacer igual.

Llegó a la biblioteca y se metió por entre los estantes mirando innumerables libros para despejar sus pensamientos.

Isabel nunca quiso escuchar las explicaciones de Sirius. Nunca le dijo el porque termino con Sirius y este tampoco dijo el por que a sus amigos. Solo quedo entre ellos…

Mientras eso pasaba Lily se llevaba a Isabel hacia los terrenos del colegio.

-¿Qué paso en la clase?- le pregunto Lily a su amiga.

-No se- le contesto- ¿me perdí de algo?

-No me referia a eso, si no el porque miras a esa chica, Oyin de esa forma. No es la primera vez que lo haces.

-¿a quien? ¿oyin? No conozco a nadie con ese apellido- le dijo

-¿Qué te crees que soy yo?- le dijo Lily

-Lily, amiga, mira, la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ese tema, me apesta, quizás no estoy preparada para decírtelo a ti ni a Kathy. Me molesta esa chica, me apesta, la odio, me quito a lo que yo más quiero en este mundo. Ya, te lo dije contenta.- Se paró de el pasto donde estaban sentadas y se dirigio al castillo dejando sola a Lily.

-Black- murmuro.

-¿Black?- dijo una voz de hombre que estaba detrás de ella. James Potter venia de alguna parte y se sentó junto con ella- ¿te gusta Sirius?

-No, que crees- le dijo tratando de no mirarlo. A Lily le gustaba James hace un tiempo, pero prefería mantenerse fria frente a el. Es mas, trataba de odiarlo.

-A, como dijiste su nombre, pense que estabas pensando en el

-¿ y que pasaria si estuviera pensando en el?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿te pondrías celoso o algo porque mas chicas lo miran a el?

James se quedo mudo. Miro el lago que en ese momento se encontraba en relativa clama. Aun quedaba algo de verano. Ese día hacia calor. James se paró, se saco la camisa del uniforme, las gafas, los zapatos y los calcetines y se metió al lago.

-JAMES POTTER!!!- le grito Lily mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la orilla para verlo nadar.- te van a castigar por meterte al lago.

El chico no se veía por ninguna parte. No había salido del agua desde que se había metido.

POTTER!!-Lily se estaba preocupando- Potter sale ahora mismo!!!- se acerco mas a la orilla. Se había ahogado!!!, nooooo eso no era posible. Se dio vuelta dispuesta a dirigirse a buscar a algún profesor cuando unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la tiraron al lago con ropa y todo.

-Potter!!!- le dijo cuando pudo sacar la cabeza del agua- eres un tonto. El agua esta muy helada, me voy a resfriar, se me mojo toda la ropa, voy a llegar tarde a clases, voy a acusar…

No pudo continuar con su alegato en contra de James, algo le había parado la boca. Y eso era otra boca. James la estaba besando. James la estaba besando y ella no estaba correspondiendo el beso. Asi que sin dudarlo le correspondió el beso. Sentía que James la atraía a su cuerpo y la tomaba por la cintura. Se olvido de que estaban aun dentro del lago. Se olvido de que se suponía que odia a Potter. Se olvido que…De nada. Lo amaba y eso era lo más importante.


	5. Conversaciones en la enfermeria

**Capitulo 5:**

Oh! No puede ser, estaba besando a James Potter, dentro del lago. Se separo del chico lo mas rápido que pudo..

Lo siento- le dijo la chica murmurando, aun cerca, muy cerca del chico (O.O)- pero... pero, me tengo que ir.. suéltame- La chica trato de separarse de Potter pero este aun la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

¿para que te quieres ir?..si estamos bien los 2 aquí

Tengo frió

Pero para eso yo te abrazo- y el chico trato de acercarla mas, mas aun de lo que estaban

Potter suéltame ahora...creo que cometí un error- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando mas para ella que para el.

James Potter la miro a los ojos y Lily también lo miro. La verdad era que la chica ya no sabia porque le había correspondido el beso, es mas, no sabia porque se había acercado al lago, o porque había hablado con el, o porque la habían dejado sola en patio. La verdad era que ya no quería estar al lado del.

Se separó bruscamente de el y salió del lago corriendo. Escuchaba que Potter la llamaba pero ella no se dio vuelta.

Entro al Hall del colegio, gracias a dios no había nadie ya que era hora de la comida y todos estaban allí. Tenía muchísima hambre pero ni loca entraba así de mojada a cenar. Siguió corriendo, no quería encontrarse con nadie. Subió las escaleras y siguió corriendo hasta que...

Lily?

Alfred?

­Qué te pasó que vienes así?

Alfred iba en el mismo curso que ellos y era amigo de las chicas hace ya 5 años aproximadamente. Estaba en el equipo de quidditch, era el guardián, tenia un buen físico, nada que comparar con los merodeadores, era alto, pelo café oscuro y tez clara. No era tan buen alumno pero igual salvaba.

La chica se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro. El chico la dejo llorar mientras le hacia cariños (eh! Cariños DE AMIGO, se entiende?)

Vamos a la habitación mejor.

Se llevo a Lily, que aun lloraba, hasta su habitación. Entraron por el cuadro y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas de 7.

Lily se sentó en su cama.

¿qué paso Lily?

Potter..

¿Potter¿qué ahí con el¿te hizo algo, un hechizo...?

No, algo peor- dijo volviendo a sollozar..

PEOR!... Lily perdón pero a ese tipo yo lo mato..

No lo mates, si no era en ese sentido peor

pero ¿que fue lo que paso?

Me beso- susurro

perdón, creo que no escuche bien

Me beso!

no!

Si

Pero tu le pegaste o algo, lo pusiste en su lugar, me imagino que debe tener una cachetada marcada en su cara en este momento- dijo Alfred mientras se imaginaba a James en esas condiciones.

no..

Lily, deja de hablar en monosílabos y dime de una vez como fue la situación.

La chica se paro de su cama y empezó a caminar en círculos a lo largo de la habitación, ella le tenía una gran confianza a Al, pero prefería contárselo primero a las chicas, igual, era extraño para ella hablar de chicos con un chico, por muy amigos que fueran.

Alfred, mira, no es que te este menospreciando ni nada por el estilo, también se que he sido una muy mala amiga por no hablar contigo durante estos días, pero realmente, realmente, ... no quiero hablar de esto contigo...me resulta extraño, y también me...

No te disculpes- dijo el chico acercándose y tapándole los labios con la mano, me imagino que debe ser difícil, igual, ahora yo me debo ir a mi habitación por que ya deben de estar llegando gente a la sala común y que me vean saliendo de aquí... chao Lily, duerme bien.

* * *

Vamos Lily levántate- decía Isabel como todas las mañanas- Lily te doy 5 minutos para que te bañes y te vistas, en media hora empie... 

empiezan las clases y quiero desayunar, Kathy ya esta abajo esperando- Lily había abierto los ojos y miraba a Isabel que estaba al lado de su cama con su uniforme ya puesto y el pelo mojado- Amiga, esa charla ya me la se de memoria, gracias.

Si tan de memoria te la sabes deberías recordarla aun en sueños... Lilita por favor, tengo hambre

Esta bien esta bien me levanto, pero que conste que no tengo ganas de ir a clases y solo lo hago por que te estimo y te quiero mucho y por que se que tienes hambre.

10 minutos después las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el gran comedor desayunando...avena.

Avena- dijo Isabel- nada de tartas, pan, queso, huevos, cereal, tortas, jugo, te, café, leche, nada, solo AVENA!

Que te quejas chica la avena es deliciosa- dijo kathy

Claro para ti, que lo unico que has desayunada durante estos 7 años es eso, pero para mi no, mi estomago me pide mas cosas- dijo Isabel- esto es tu culpa Lily, ves lo que me pasa por ser tan buena amiga tuya, despertarte y todo y ahora no tengo desyauno TT waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (llanto, un poco falso)

Eh! Isa, que te enojas conmigo, igual la avena es buena.

Los animales como los conejos comen avena...Conejas!

O.o- Lily y Kathy

Otros 10 minutos después y las chicas estaban sentadas en el aula de adivinación, podrían haberla terminado en 5 pero prefirieron seguirla, es una nota regalada, el unico problema era que en esa clase estaban...

POTTER, BLACK, déjense de tirar te a sus compañeros.

El profesor de adivinación, Joseph era un viejo que casi no oia nada por lo que estaba gritando constantemente.

Esa clase era sumamete aburrida, todos los alumnos sentados en el suelo alrededor de unas mesas como de cafeteria, el aire espeso y abrumador.

No era raro ver algunas veces a alumnos durmiendo, otros mandándose cartitas entre ellos etc.

uh! Chicas, tengo hambre- se quejo Isa

Es tu culpa no haber desyunado amiga, debes de saber que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia.

Si lo se pero la avena es mala.

¿La has probado alguna vez?

sin comentarios.

Ashu! (estornudo x si no c entiende XD)

Lily ¿estas resfriada?

no

como que no- le dijo Isabel mirándola mas detenidamente- estas resfriada- tocándole la frente- y con fiebre

no seas alharaca Isa, es que en esta aula hace un calor...

Lily, anda a la enfermeria y nosotras te acompañamos- dijo Kathy

Si, desmáyate o has algo y nosotras vamos contigo.

uh! No voy a hacer un show frente a todos- se defendió la pelirroja.

¡desmáyate- dijeron al unisimo sus amigas.

...si no ahí mas remedio...

Lily se paro de su asiento y capto la mirada de todos sus compañeros, incluido el profesor.

¿ Le pasa algo señoita Evans- pregunto el profesor acercándose a ella.

Si, creo que me voy a desma...

La chica callo al piso e inmediatamente sus amigas se levantaron.

oh! Creo que ahí que llevarla a enfermería- dijo Isabel como si no fuera lo obvio.

Si, nosotras nos ofrecemos a llevarla

No creo que eso se lo mejor, ustedes no se podran a la señorita Evans, mejor que se la lleve un hombre.¿alguien se ofrece?

Yo

Bien señor Potter llévela inmediatamente y no se separe de ella hasta que se ponga mejor. Y ustedes dos siéntense- les dijo el profesor a Kathy e Isabel- que ahí que seguir con la clase.

James Potter iba por los pasillos del colegio con Lily en los brazos, la chica solo tenia que seguir con el juego de que estaba desmayada por que no queria ver al chico.

por que a mi por que a mi, estas chicas lo que me hacen hacer. Nunca mas les hago caso.

El trayecto a la enfermería no fue tan largo. Sintió como James abría la puerta y dejaba suavemente a Lily en una cama mientras iba a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey. Abrió los ojos, prefería estar despierta antes de que la enfermera le diera algún medicamento.

Oh chica despertó, su amigo me dijo que se desmayó en clases de adivinación. ¿se siente bien?

Un poco, me duele la cabeza, creo que me resfrié.

La enfermera se acerco a la chica y le tomo la temperatura.

40º grados, esta niña si que esta enferma. Voy a buscar unos remedios en mi despacho, señor Potter cuide a su amiga.

La enfermera salió de la enfermería murmurando cosas como niños irresponsables.

¿cómo te sientes Lily?

Evans para ti Potter. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Mal, me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, estoy resfriada. ¿alguna idea de cómo me enferme?

mmm...¿no?

Listo señorita Evans, le encontré una poción que la recuperara inmediatamente. Tómesela. Después se queda aquí una tiempo, debe de recuperarse y nada de estar saliendo a los terrenos en la tarde y menos en la noche. ¿esta claro?

Si señora Pomfrey.

Señor Potter ya puede irse.- El chico no se movía- Fuera Potter!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la clase de adivinación: 

Lily nos mata- decia Isabel

eso es poco, creo que nos va a tirar algún hechizo o algo y peor aun

¿Qué otra cosa es peor Kathy?

va a dejar de ser nuestra amiga.

Mientras se debatían que era lo que la chica podría hacerles se acerco Alfred.

¿qué le paso a Lily?

Esta enferma.

Fíjate que no me había dado cuenta Isa.

¿entonces por que preguntas Al?

Kathy- dijo Alfred para que la chica le digiera.

Lily se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza, me parece que estaba resfriada, así que nosotras le aconsejamos que fuera a la enfermería y le dijimos que nosotras también queríamos ir, así que le obligamos a que se desmayara.

jajajaja, les salió el tiro por la culata chicas.

Sonó el timbre y los chicos se pararon y fueron a la enfermería haber si la chica aun estaba alli. Aunque conociendo a la enfermera, la tendría allí hasta mañana.

LILY- grito Isa al entrar a la enfermería.

Shuuuu- le dijeron kathy y Alfred

Es una enfermería loca- le dijo Alfred

Lily estaba acostada en la ultima cama, al lado de una ventana y les sonrió a los chicos al verlos entrar. Les hizo una seña de que se acercaran.

Lilita, que bueno que nos estas enojada con nostras- dijo Isabel acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola. Pero Lily no le correspondió el abrazo.

oh- dijo kathy- Lily no se enoje- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Isa la imito y se sentó al otro lado.

creo que mejor las dejo solas.

amiga, nosotras queríamos ir contigo, ese Potter se nos adelanto- decía Isa mientras la abrazaba.

Jajajajjajaja

¿por qué te ríes- decia kathy

Es que son unas ingenuas, no estoy enojada con ustedes

que bueno amiga- dijo Isa- LILY! Te dieron de desayunar, y pasteles y tostadas, y yo solo comí avena..AVENA...como un CONEJO

Deja de gritar, estas harto loca amiga, y asi te quejas de que ningun hombre este interesado en ti- dijo kathy

Nunca me he quejado- dijo Isa en su defensa

Ah no, si quieres te nombro alguna

Chicas...-dijo Lily

Nombra...

Chicas...-volvio a repetir lily

Cuando una noche te llegaste quejando de que el capitan del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw no quizo salir contigo porque habias gritado mucho en el partido y le dabas verguenza- dijo Kathy

Pero no me quejaba por eso y tampoco me gustaba mucho- dijo en su defensa la chica.

Chicas tengo algo que decirles- volvio a reptir Lily

Y tu no te hagas la santita tampoco Kathy, tambien te escuchado quejandote que los hombres no te pescan- dijo Isabel

Si me pescan, recuerda que he tenido novio

Yo igual he tenido novio Kathita por si no recuerdas

Y hablando de tu novio Isabel. ¿por que terminaste con Sirius- dijo Kathy

Eso no viene al tema

Chicas por favor tengos que decirles algo importantes- grito Lily.

Hey! no es necesario gritar Lily

U

¿Que nos vas a contar Lily- dijo Kathy

Es que ayer pasó algo

¿Que paso- pregunto Isabel

Bueno, yo ayer estaba en el patio y...

**Ya hasta aquí lo dejo. No me gusto el capitulo, lo hice en varios dias. Siento la demora pero estaba de vacaciones. Ahora voy a actualizar mas rapidos.. Dejen Reviews porfavor.**


End file.
